A number of devices and methods have previously been described for forming tracts in or through tissue. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/844,247, 11/544,196, 11/545,272, 11/544,365, 11/544,177, 11/544,149, 10/888,682, 11/432,982, 11/544,317, 11/788,509, 11/873,957 all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein, describe devices and methods for forming tracts in tissue. In general, the tracts described there self-seal or seal with minimal or no need for supplemental closure devices or techniques. These tracts may be quite useful in providing access to a tissue location (e.g., an organ lumen) so that one or more tools may be advanced through the tract, and a procedure may be performed. Given the tremendous applicability of such methods, additional devices and methods of forming tracts in tissue would be desirable.